


"This, this makes it all worth it" - supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Hospitals, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: A publicity stunt led to a conversation which led to a visit to the Luthor Children's Hospital's paediatrics department, and now Kara can picture herself having children with her best friend. That's completely normal, right?Or: the one where Kara realises she's maybe, possibly, probably falling for Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 20
Kudos: 321





	"This, this makes it all worth it" - supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> This could spill into a fake dating turned real dating fic, would anybody be interested in reading that? Or something else, suggestions are welcome!
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Supergirl landed in front of the Luthor Children's Hospital and made a beeline for the woman whose name was written in capital letters on the building. Her blue eyes quickly took in the temporary podium that had been constructed for the Luthor's announcement and the pack of media hounds that had set up camp that morning in preparations for the big scoop - a pack she was soon going to be a part of, she mused.

'Miss Luthor,' she greeted once the woman was within earshot.

The CEO dismissed her conversation partner and faced the superhero with a warm smile. 'Supergirl. I'm glad you could make it.'

'I wouldn't miss it for the world,' the blonde replied certainly before reporting her findings. 'I did a perimeter check and there were no signs of suspicious activity. But we shouldn't let our guard down yet so Alex and J'onn are standing by and you know I'll be here at all times.'

Lena nodded in understanding. 'Of course. Thank you, Supergirl.'

Kara looked around to make sure no one was listening before whispering, 'I'm going to change. I'll be back in a minute. Don't miss me too much.'

The businesswoman chuckled at her best friend's words. 'I'll try my best but I make no promises,' she returned teasingly. She watched the superhero take off again before taking out her phone to check for any other missed calls or unread emails.

True to her word, Kara Danvers appeared a minute later on the scene, looking flustered and slightly out of breath as if she had rushed there. 'Lena! Hi,' she greeted, with planned surprise in her tone.

Lena smirked. 'Kara. Long time no see. Come here.' She motioned for the other woman to come closer so she could pull her into a hug.

'Lena,' the blonde whispered against the dark hair. 'There are reporters everywhere. They're going to think you're showing favouritism.'

The Luthor chuckled at her concern and Kara felt her body shake at the movement. 'They're not wrong, so why don't we prove them right?' There was a glint in her green eyes when they pulled away and Kara eyed her with suspicion.

'What-?' Her question was interrupted by the feeling of Lena's soft lips on her cheeks, which she knew were burning red at the moment. She heard the familiar click of a camera but she paid no attention to it. Sure, Kara enjoyed physical contact with her friends and family, and while underneath the cold CEO facade, Lena proved to be a very affectionate person, the action felt more intimate than any of their previous interactions.

'Is everything alright, Miss Danvers?' Lena asked with a smirk.

'Everything's fine,' Kara answered too quickly. She pushed her glasses up nervously and glanced the reporters she had walked by earlier. Sure enough, they were having a field day with their potential high-profile romance exposé.

Noticing the worried look on her best friend's face, Lena cursed herself for being so reckless. 'I'm sorry, Kara. I didn't think of how this might affect you.'

'No, no, it's fine,' the blonde assured, turning her gaze back on the other woman. 'They're probably going to stick a photo of us on the front page of a gossip magazine, call us 'gal pals' and call it a day,' she predicted with a shrug. 'It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you.'

'Are you sure? I could briefly touch on the matter later if you'd like me to,' Lena offered. 'I'm used to the media attention but they might follow you around for the next couple of days to get more information about you.'

Kara waved it off. 'I've got nothing to hide, except the fact that I'm- you know. I'll just have to be extra careful.'

Lena closed her eyes for a second. 'Right, I'm so sorry. Let me know if you want me to address the topic or if they give you any problems, alright?'

The CatCo reporter nodded. 'I know these people, addressing this might add fuel to the fire. Don't worry, Lena. I can handle it,' she promised before her lips curled into a grin. 'Besides having them think that I'm dating you wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.'

It took a moment for her brain to process the truth behind her own words, but once it had, she wondered what it would be like to actually date the Luthor for real. Magazine articles and pictures of them holding hands, kissing each other, going on dates, flooded her mind and Kara would've gotten lost in her daydream if it weren't for Lena's laughter bringing her back to reality. 

'You sure do know how to flatter a lady, Kara,' the CEO teased.

The Kryptonian frowned until realisation dawned on her. 'Oh, no. I didn't mean-, you know I'd love to date you,' she stammered. Her eyes went wide when her brain caught up with her mouth. 'Not that I'm saying we should date or anything-'

'Relax, Kara. I'm just messing with you.' Lena chuckled, placing a reassuring hand on the flustered woman's arm. 'But we would make one hell of a couple,' she added with a wink as they started the short walk to the hospital entrance.

Kara faltered at her words before she regained her composure and fell into step beside the other woman again. 'So, what's your speech going to be about? Off-record, of course,' she said, steering the conversation to a more comfortable subject.

Lena didn't seem to mind the abrupt topic change and as they stepped through the automatic door, she answered, 'we're introducing the new VR glasses L-Corp designed for the paediatric patients. They are mostly going to be used to distract the children who need to be poked by a needle and to ease their pain, but we're hoping to develop the system even further to give our hospitalised patients the chance to follow their classes from their room while feeling like they're in the classroom with their friends.'

'That's amazing, Lena,' Kara praised with genuine awe. 'You're amazing,' she added pensively. Her blue eyes settled on the woman beside her and she wondered how the world could be so blind to her brilliance.

Feeling the weight of Kara's stare on her, Lena checked her watch before pressing the button to call the elevator and turning her gaze to the blonde with a raised eyebrow. 'What?'

'I just don't understand how people can still doubt your goodness after everything you've done. If they took one look at the work you've done with your company and by yourself, they'd realise how lucky they are to live in the same universe as you,' Kara ranted passionately.

'Not everyone has a big heart like you, Kara,' the Luthor reminded gently as she stepped into the elevator. 'I'm not going to play devil's advocate and defend those small-minded bigots, but I would like to point out that you are quite exceptional yourself, Kara. You've shown me kindness from the very beginning when the only thing you knew about me was my name. You believed in me when all the evidence was stacked against me. You're better, kinder than most people in this city, don't ever forget that.'

While the Super appreciated the compliments, she couldn't help the frown on her face at the unfairness of it all. 'Isn't it frustrating having to prove yourself over and over again?'

The doors of the elevator opened before Lena could reply and the pair stepped out of the metal box. 'It is,' the businesswoman answered as she led them down a maze of corridors. 'Being a female CEO is already challenging, but add Luthor to the mix and it almost feels like a Sisyphean task,' she confessed before she pushed a door open and entered the paediatrics department. 'But I don't do the work I do for the people out there, I do it for them.' A smile formed on her red lips as a young boy recognised her and approached them with excitement. 'This, this makes it all worth it,' Lena told her best friend quietly before she grinned at the former patient. 'Daniel, what are you doing here?'

'Hey, Ms. L,' the fourteen year old greeted. 'It's your big day today and I didn't want to miss it! Besides, it's also Lucy's birthday so you know I had to come say hi.'

Lena chuckled at the mention of the younger patient. Although the patients in this particular ward each had their own rooms due to their compromised immune systems, they still managed to make friends with the other children staying there. 'I'm glad you're here, Daniel,' she told him honestly. 'I'd like you to meet someone. Daniel, this is Kara, Kara meet Daniel.'

'It's nice to meet you,' Kara said with a friendly smile.

'Likewise,' the young boy returned politely before smirking at Lena. 'I'm kinda relieved to see you have friends that aren't aged between 1 to 18 years old.'

The Luthor narrowed her eyes. 'I see the surgeon couldn't get rid of your sense of humour,' she replied teasingly. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close as she faced the blond woman. 'Daniel had to have his leg amputated last year and he's been using a prosthetic one ever since.'

'Osteosarcoma,' Daniel supplied, knowing Lena had kept it out of her explanation to respect his privacy. 'And this baby is L-Corp property,' he said as he lifted his artificial leg to make his point.

'I can't imagine what you went through but I'm honoured to meet you, Daniel,' Kara told him truthfully, humbled by his courage and enthusiasm despite the ordeal he had went through.

'Did you hear that, Ms. L? It's an honour to know me, so try acting like it sometime,' the fourteen year old suggested with a boyish grin.

'You're pretty lucky yourself to have Lena care for you like she does,' Kara spoke up with a smile, hoping she wasn't stepping out of line.

Lena smirked victoriously at the young man. 'Did you really believe Kara was going to let you get away with that attitude? This woman is the definition of a loyalty and she's stuck up for me on many occasions, even when I told her not to - she's stubborn but she's one of a kind.' She smiled softly at Kara, it was a silent declaration of gratitude and affection and received a similar expression in return.

'Unfair,' Daniel pouted, interrupting their moment. 'She's biased.'

'Sometimes life's not fair and you just have to suck it up and deal with it,' Lena taught him and ruffled his hair. 'Now, where's that birthday munchkin?'

Kara followed the pair as they chatted about their respective lives and their mutual friends, including the nurses on the ward. It warmed her heart how the children seemed to love Lena and she was glad the other woman had this safe space that was bursting with innocence, support and positivity.

Lena introduced Kara to the other children and while the blonde usually enjoyed interacting with kids, this time she preferred to watch the CEO entertain the group of children. With the birthday girl in her arms and a wide grin on her face, Lena looked more free and at ease than ever. The image of the green eyed woman holding Lucy morphed into one where she was holding their daughter, and Kara knew she should be freaked out by what it all meant, but a feeling of serenity settled in her bones instead. She knew she loved Lena, she just hadn't realised how deep her love ran.

Noticing the strange, but peaceful look on the reporter's face, Lena caught her eye and raised an eyebrow - a silent question asking what she was thinking.

Kara smiled at her best friend. 'You look happy.'

Lena chuckled. 'It's hard not to be with all these energy balls bouncing around me like excited puppies.' She held her hand out, inviting the blonde to take it. 'Come closer,' she beckoned and pulled her to her side. 'We still have to sing 'Happy Birthday' and cut the cake, and we only have a couple of minutes left before they call us down.'

As they stood behind the birthday girl, their hands intertwined and their shoulders brushing, Kara couldn't help but notice how right the moment felt - even if it wasn't real. As Lucy blew out the candles, the blonde turned her head towards her best friend. 'I love you,' she told her softly, because while she wasn't sure to what extent, she knew she loved her platonically.

Lena looked at her with a confused smile, not understanding the timing of the declaration but returning the sentiment nevertheless, 'I love you too, dork.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it or if you have any suggestions for a continuation of this story!


End file.
